Hidden leaf Shinma
by Chimizu
Summary: In this story Vampire princess Miyu and Naruto clash!What is Miyu doing in the hidden leaf village?Why does Naruto get along with her so well?And why does Sasuke seem so weary of her?Read to find out, and PLEEAASEE review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm only writing this story at the moment because I have writer's block on my other one and no one has reviewed in weeks!

Anyway I hope you like it!

And please review!

Oh and the characters might act a bit differently but I'm still new at this, so please no flames or anything along those lines!

"Miyu, why are we here, there have been no signs of Shinma in the area?" Asked Larva.

"I sensed something powerful and dangerous in the area, I just want to check it out." Replied Miyu.

"But Miyu-"

"Don't bother Shiina, it is obvious we can't change her mind." Larva interrupted.

Naruto sat in his usual seat at the ramen shop; he had already eaten two bowls and had almost finished his third.

Naruto finished his meal with a noisy slurp.

"Aaahhhh, I'm full!" said Naruto standing up and getting out his wallet.

"Where are you off to today?" Asked the chef accepting the money.

"I'm going to go train!" Naruto replied, running out of the shop.

Naruto ran through town to his usual training field.

As he got closer he began to see a figure moving in the clearing.

"Oh, hey Hinata." Said Naruto, recognising the person.

"Oh, hello Naruto. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm going to train! What about you?" He asked with his usual enthusiasm.

"Oh, I was just leaving." Replied Hinata.

"Oh, okay." Said Naruto, paying no further attention.

Hinata's head flicked toward a tall, healthy tree.

"What's wrong?" Asked Naruto.

"There's some one in that tree." She said.

"Really?" Asked Naruto, already preparing himself for the worst.

A figure jumped from the tree and landed elegantly on the ground.

Yes I know it's short but I felt I had to leave it at that for this chapter!  
My chapter's will get longer and better!  
Please Review, and I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!  
Oh and pay no attention to Tha-pie and Shanzo / Shanonz, they are my rude and obnoxious older siblings!  
Now on with the story!!!

The figure that had jumped from the tree slowly turned around to face Naruto and Hinata.

"Who are you?!" 'Asked' Naruto.

"My name is Miyu." She said and began to slowly walk away.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Naruto.

"I am searching for something, always searching..." Said Miyu who then disappeared.

"What the hell does she mean by that?!" Yelled Naruto getting annoyed.

There was a short silence before Naruto looked at Hinata and saw the surprised look on her face.

"Hey, Hinata, are you ok?" Asked Naruto.

"I've heard story's about a mysterious girl about our age named Miyu, she is said to control fire, they also say she is a vampire…" Came Hinata's quit reply.

"You don't believe that rubbish do you Hinata?"

"Uh… I guess your right."

"I wonder what happened here, this town seems to have suffered severe damage." Miyu muttered to herself.

"Miyu, I got some weird vibes from that blond kid before, do you think that's who were looking for?" Asked Shiina appearing on Miyu's shoulder.

"I'm not sure, but Shiina you know you shouldn't be showing yourself to humans." Miyu replied.

"Yeah I know I'm just so bored." Said Shiina disappearing ounce more.

Miyu had been walking around for almost half an hour and still hadn't found the cemetery, she was almost ready to give up and stay somewhere else for a while since it had never taken this long to find one before.

"Excuse me miss but you seem to be lost, may I be of some help?"

Miyu turned to see a tall man with white hair and a blue mask covering most of his face, including his mouth and nose, he also wore some kind of head band that she remembered seeing that blond kid wearing earlier.

"Oh, thank you, I'm looking for the cemetery, my name is Miyu by the way, Miyu Yamano."

"You can call me Kakashi, it's nice to meet you Miyu. The cemetery is this way."

He said heading in a northeast direction.

"It's nice to meet you too." Said Miyu following him.

"It's a bit odd for someone to want to go to a cemetery but not know where it is. Are you visiting a grave?" Asked Kakashi.

"Not exactly." Said Miyu.

"I guess you wont tell me then, otherwise you would have already. So where do you come from?" Asked Kakashi.

"I don't live anywhere in particular, I've been travelling for a long time now." Miyu replied.

"By yourself, you don't even look like a ninja trainee, isn't that a bit dangerous?" He asked.

"No, I've been doing this for years, I'm used to it, I can take care of myself.

Was there a war here, I was just wondering since there is so much damage to the town?" Asked Miyu.

"Something like that." Said Kakashi, which was followed by a short silence.

"Well were here." He said.

"Thank you." Said Miyu heading into the cemetery.

"Have you got somewhere to stay yet, if you want I can show you a few inn's?" Asked Kakashi.

"No, thank you. Good bye." Said Miyu disappearing and giving Kakashi a fright.

Well that's the end of that chapter I hope you liked it!

Don't forget to review.

Though I would be very great full if my brother and sister didn't review any of my stories or my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, obviously I'm updating and I hope you like it becouse my left wrist can't move so I'm typing the entire thing with only my right hand!

True story!

Don't forget to review!

Now on with the story!

"Miyu, you shouldnt have done that, the town will get suspicious." Said Larva.

"Don't worry, this is a town of ninja's, it will be easy to blend in here.' Replied Miyu.

"Still, I want you to be careful ok?" Asked Larva.

"You know I am." Replied Miyu.

"But you haven't 'eaten' in quite a while now, I'm just worried about the consequences." Said Larva.

"I know, and I will be." Said Miyu jumping down from the tree where she was resting.

"I'm going to go take a look around town." Said Miyu, disappearing into the night's shadows.

Miyu walked down a street that seemed to have even worse damage than the rest.

"Uh, it's you!" Yelled a strangely familiar voice from behind Miyu.

Miyu turned around to see the annoyingly familiar face of the blond kid she had seen earlier that day, along with three other people, a girl, a boy and Kakashi who had helped her find the graveyard earlier that day.

The girl had short pink hair with another one of those headbands, she was wearing a red dress and blue pants. The boy had dark hair and dark clothes 'Must be an emo.' Thought Miyu.

"Kakashi, it's nice to see you again." Said Miyu, ignoring blondie.

"Hey… Wait, you know her Kakashi sensei?" Said blondie.

"Well, kind of. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, this is Miyu Yamano.

Miyu, this is Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." Said Kakashi pointing to each one in turn.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Miyu.

"You too, anyone that can annoy Naruto is a friend of mine." Said Sakura smiling.

"HEY!" Yelled Naruto getting annoyed ounce more.

"Ignore him." Said Kakashi, the 'him' mentioned being Naruto.

"I think she already is, must be a quick learner, hehe." Said Sakura.

"Would you like to come with us, were going to a restaurant for dinner my treat, well you, me, Sakura and Sasuke anyway, I couldn't afford Naruto if I wanted to?" Asked Kakashi.

"Uh, no thank you." Miyu replied, lowering her head just a little so they could see her eyes so clearly.

"Oh, come on, we want you to come?" Said Sakura.

"I don't." Said Naruto, pouting.

"Why not, why don't you like her?" Sakura asked.

"She creepy and doesn't make any sense." Said Naruto.

"Come on, you might as well, the sooner you agree to come the sooner we get to eat." Said Sasuke.

"Ok." Said Miyu, reluctantly giving in.

"What?! Hey!?" Yelled Naruto.

"Shut up and stop causing a scene." Said Sasuke before heading off.

They all followed after Sasuke, Miyu and Sakura at the back of the group.

"Just remember to keep your hands off Sasuke, he's mine." Said Sakura just loud enough for Miyu to hear.

"You don't need to worry about that, besides I'm not going to be here very long." Said Miyu.

"Good, then we can be friends. By the way, why does Naruto think you're creepy and make no sense?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh, don't worry about it, a lot of people think of me that way." Said Miyu.

Well that's the end of that chapter!

I hope you liked it!

Don't forget to review!

Oh and I didn't use my left hand ounce, so no accusing me of lying!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!  
I want more people to review, this time I wont update until I have at least three reviews!

And I know I didn't finish the last chappie off very well and had the characters personalities wrong, but everyone makes mistakes, so live with it!  
Now on with the story!

Miyu, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all sat in a booth at a packed restaurant.

In Miyu's eyes they were very lucky to get a seat, but the others thought nothing of it.

They were all looking at their menus, thinking about what they wanted, Miyu was just trying to find something that was cheap and didn't look disgusting, she didn't really care what she ate.

She decided on a plain bowl of ramen just before a waitress came over too take their orders.

"What'll it be?" Asked the waitress.

They all put down the menus, taking turns asking for what they wanted.

"Ramen, please." Said Naruto.

"Pot sticker plate thank-you." Said Kakashi.

"Ramen." Said Sasuke.

"A pot sticker plate here too thanks." Said Sakura.

"Ramen, please." Said Miyu.

"Ok, your orders will be ready shortly." Said the waitress before slowly walking away.

(Writers comment: Sorry, I couldn't think of any fancy ramen or other Japanese food, I got pot sticker plate off fruits basket so I'm probably wrong about that too, sorry!)

Miyu sat quietly well waiting for her food, were as Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be fighting, Kakashi and Sakura paid no attention.

'They must fight all the time, maybe it's rivalry.' Thought Miyu.

Their food came a few minute later, and they all began too eat.

Naruto and Sasuke were eating very quickly and Miyu was starting to get worried that one of them would choke.

Sakura must have seen the look on her face, because she suddenly said,

"Oh don't worry their having a competition, they do it all time." Before continuing to eat her meal.

Miyu ate her ramen while thinking of what exactly it was that she was looking for, when suddenly Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the exact same time,

"More please!" Before turning to each other and getting angry.

"Maybe I wont pay for Sasuke, at times he's as bad as Naruto." Said Kakashi.

"So Kakashi sensei, how did you meet Miyu?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh, I just saw her earlier and she looked lost, so I asked if I could help her find her way." Replied Kakashi.

"Where did you want to go?" Asked Sakura, just being friendly and starting a conversation.

"The cemetery." Miyu replied.

"Why did you want to go there, were you visiting someone's grave?" asked Sakura.

"No reason, I just like to know my way around." Lied Miyu.

"I told you she was weird." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, there's nothing wrong with that, a lot of people do the same thing." Said Sakura defending Miyu.

Miyu was glad to find that Sakura asked no more questions about that.

Later that nigh, when they had all finished their food and Kakashi had paid for them all since for ounce Naruto and Sasuke hadn't eaten too much for him to afford, they all headed in the direction of their homes or in Miyu's case the cemetery.

The next day.

Miyu walked through town thinking, last night she could think of nothing as threatening as a shinma that could have made her come this far or where it could be.

"Miyu!" Called a familiar voice.

Miyu came out of her dream state and looked in the direction of the voice.

Well that's the end of that chapter!

I hope you liked it, and don't forget, I'm not going to update again until I get at least three more review, so please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, ounce again I'm not going to update until I get at least three more reviews!

I hope you like it!  
Oh and by the way, if you can be bothered reading a story you could easily take a few minutes of your time to donate a review, thanks!

Now on with the story!

"Hello Sakura, it's good to see you." Said Miyu.

"Do you want to hang out or something, I'm kinda bored, maybe we could train?" Said Sakura now standing next to Miyu.

"Train?" Asked Miyu.

"Yeah if I'm ever going to become a great ninja I need to train as much as I can, but it gets a little boring training by yourself." Sakura replied.

"Ok, where should we go to train?" Asked Miyu, she hadn't known you started training to be a ninja at such a young age.

"Oh, well we could just go into the forest and fight each other, that would be better than just hitting still targets." Said Sakura.

"Ok." Said Miyu and they headed off.

Miyu and her new friend Sakura were now hidden in the thick, lush forest ready for a fight.

"Since you don't have a headband that must mean that you still haven't passed the first test were as I have so I'll go easy on you." Called Sakura from her hiding place.

Miyu didn't reply, if she did then Sakura would know where she is, instead she headed for the origin of the voice as quickly and quietly as ever.

Miyu could now see Sakura searching for her, only she was looking in the wrong direction.

Miyu stopped moving and remembered hearing something that ninja's can do.

'Sakura isn't that stupid, it must be a clone.' Thought Miyu.

She grabbed a leaf and threw it through the air towards Sakura.

It cut through the air like a blade and hit the shadow clone making it disappear.

Sakura made a mistake at that moment and let a gasp escape her mouth; she had been surprised that a single leaf simply thrown through the air could destroy a shadow clone.

Miyu went for the spot were she had heard the noise.

When she got there she could immediately tell that this was the real Sakura.

She got a small flame ready, she knew there were many things ninjas could do and controlling the elements was one of them.

Miyu threw the flame in Sakura's direction, she had no idea where Miyu was and didn't see t the flame coming, until the last moment, the flame hit Sakura doing nothing but singing her because she wasn't a shinma.

Their rules for the battle had been whoever hit the other with a weapon or attack first won, which meant Miyu had won this battle in but five minutes.

Miyu jumped down to Sakura and helped her surprised friend stand up.

"How did you do that, only very talented ninja that have been training constantly their whole life's can do fire jutsu at our age?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well fire is my element I guess, but also I have been training for a very long time." Miyu replied.

"Well I guess I need to train more. Do you want to go have some lunch, my treat?" Asked Sakura pushing the persistent thoughts to the back of her head.

"Ok, but afterwards could you please show me where I can get a job, I'm kind of broke?" Asked Miyu, she thought that getting a job and training like everyone else in the village would be good for her and help her blend in.

"Sure, maybe you can do some missions with me, you seem to be pretty good at that sort of thing so maybe they'll make an exception this ounce." Replied Sakura.

About ten minutes later, Sakura and Miyu sat in a small restaurant eating ramen.

"We'd better hurry unless we want to see Naruto, he could be here any minute." Said Sakura, who had almost finished her lunch.

"I don't really mind." Said Miyu being polite.

"Well yeah but I don't want to see him, he's annoying and rude." Said Sakura and of course a moment later, always on cue, Naruto walked in and sat down next to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" Said Naruto ignoring miyu.

"Naruto be nice to Miyu!" Sakura half yelled at Naruto annoyed that he could be so rude to someone he didn't even know anything about.

"Why should I?" Asked Naruto being his usual stubborn self.

"There's no reason to hate her, also she's a really good ninja." Said Sakura.

"I'll believe that when I see it, she doesn't even have a headband." Said Naruto.

"Ok, fine, Miyu challenges you to a fight!" Said Sakura, getting more and more annoyed with the way Naruto was treating her new friend.

"I accept!" Yelled Naruto, who then ordered his usual ramen meal.

Sakura paid for herself and Miyu then went to wait outside with Miyu, she could see it now Miyu standing tall and Naruto on the ground with a big bump on his head.

"I didn't want to fight anyone." Said Miyu pulling Sakura out of her daydream.

"Don't worry about it, you'll win for sure!" Said Sakura not realising what Miyu really meant.

"I didn't mean it that way, I don't want to hurt anyone." Said Miyu.

"Oh don't worry you wont, besides everyone in our village challenges someone to a real fight at some point." Said Sakura encouraging Miyu to fight Naruto.

"Ok, I'll fight him." Said miyu giving in, besides she'll be careful, Naruto will be fine.

Yay, I think that was my longest chapter yet!  
I already know what is going to happen next, for ounce anyway, I hope I don't forget!  
Oh and I realised at the moment the actual story is nothing like the summary but it will change and if not I'll just change the summary!!!

REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

YAY, I'm updating!

You had better like it and you had better review!

Also I am starting to make my chapters longer, it's just I'll write some and then I'll feel the urge to just upload it!

Oh well, R&R!!!

Oh and by the way just in case she reads this and even though it's late,

HAPPY B-DAY ScentlessApprentice09!!!

Now on with the story!

Miyu, Sakura and Naruto all stood in a circular clearing in the forest.

"This wont take long." Said Naruto who was about to run at Miyu and make an attack when Sakura stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Naruto getting confused.

"I told Sasuke, he'll be here any minute, I want you to wait." Said Sakura moving back out of the way.

A few minutes later Sasuke dropped down from one of the many trees surrounding them.

"Finally, now we can start this thing." Said Naruto coming at Miyu with a kunai knife.

Miyu jumped out of the way and landed on a high branch of a near by tree.

Naruto threw the knife at her but Miyu summoned a small flame took a very short moment to aim and threw it at the knife, when the flame and knife met the knife melted destroying the kunai knife in the blink of an eye.

Miyu didn't take her eye's off Naruto, she couldn't risk anything, she still didn't know much about ninja's.

Suddenly Naruto did some quick hand signs then yelled, "Shadow clone jutsu!" and three more Naruto's appeared, the real Naruto and a clone behind the other two.

Naruto held out his hand and the clone standing next to him started batting the air above the real Naruto's hand around in different directions, a blue moving ball soon began to appear in the real Naruto's hand.

Naruto cam charging at the tree Miyu was standing Pushing the blue ball into the trunk of the tree while yelling, "Rasengan." the ball went straight through the tree knocking it over.

Miyu jumped off just in time and landed on the ground behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and started the Rasengan again, running straight for Miyu.

Miyu was very prepared to take the hit, it couldn't have killed her no matter how strong of an attack it was, but the last thing she expected to happen began to unfold before her eye's.

Naruto was almost at Miyu now and about to hit her with his attack but just before he had the chance a very tall figure in a black cloak appeared in front of Miyu and sliced his hand through the attack making it disappear.

A small rabbit like creature appeared on Miyu's shoulder, then raised it's left ear that had been covering it's eye to reveal a gruesomely deformed eye that looked very out of place on such a cute animal

"Aaagggghhhhh!" Naruto screamed when the eye was revealed, he felt as if e was being torn apart from the inside.

"Miyu, this kid has a demon inside of him." Said Shiina.

"I knew that. Why are you here you know I can take care of my self?" Asked Miyu.

"We couldn't allow you to show off your power, we have never had this problem before, your acting different." Said Larva. (Yeah I know out of character so what!)

"Shiina stop it your hurting him, I want you two to leave right now this is none of your business." Said Miyu getting very annoyed at the interruption.

Shiina put her ear back over her eye making Naruto feel better and stopping the pain it was causing him, what she had done had revealed the inner demon of Naruto and started to set it free, if Naruto's will had been any weaker he would probably be dead right now.

Shiina disappeared leaving Larva and miyu behind.

"Miyu, you have some business to take care of, I suggest you do that soon before it's too late, your getting weak." Said Larva before leaving.

"Who was that? What's going on Miyu?" Asked Sakura.

"You knew?" Whispered Naruto.

"It doesn't matter who they are, the important thing is they are right I have something I need to do. Yes Naruto I knew you had a demon inside you, for you see I am a form of demon my self." Said Miyu before following Larva into her world.

"What just happened?" Said Naruto surprised by what Miyu had said.

"I thought I recognised her, I've heard about her in legends, I didn't know they were true." Said Sasuke.

"What legends? Who is she?" Asked Sakura.

"A legend about a girl that never ages, she is vampire princess Miyu, half Shinma half human, she walks this earth sending all other shinma back into the dark. But that tall guy, his name is Larva, he is a western shinma who Miyu tried to send back to the dark, she had the chance but didn't, they had shared their blood and now he serves her until the day she wants to end her life, he is the one that will kill her when the time comes." Said Sasuke explaining the legend.

"Hinata was right." Mumbled Naruto.

"What do you mean shared their blood?" Asked Sakura.

"He didn't know she was the guardian, and thinking she was human he drank her blood, shinma do this so they can continue to live, but then she drank his and know their destiny's are combined along with their powers." Answered Sasuke.

"But if she's a vampire why didn't she suck our blood?" Asked Sakura.

"She doesn't do that very often, and before she does she asks their permission." Sasuke answered.

"Then why is she still alive?" Asked Naruto.

"She offers them eternal happiness." Said Sasuke.

"Is it true?" Asked Sakura.

"They say it is." Said Sasuke.

"Was she really my friend?" Asked Sakura.

"I don't know, but one things for sure we need to keep our guard up, Larva said she had things to do and that she was getting weak, that means she needs blood." Said Sasuke disappearing into the trees without another word.

"I'm going to go tell Hinata and the others, I should have believed her." Said Naruto quickly heading in the direction of Hinata's training area.

"I have to tell Ino." Said Sakura to her self before leaving the clearing.

"Hinata!" Called Naruto.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Asked Hinata.

"You were right, that girl, she is vampire princess Miyu and we need to be on our guard from now on." Said Naruto breathless from running the whole way.

"But why, if she was going to suck our blood she would have when she had the chance the other day?" Asked Hinata.

"She said she was looking for something, maybe she didn't want to blow he cover or something." Said Naruto.

"Oh, right I forgot." Said Hinata

"She knew I had the nine tailed fox demon inside of me, but it seemed like she still wanted to be my friend." Said Naruto.

"I'm sure she knows how it feel's, she has live like that for a lot longer than you Naruto." Said Hinata.

"But she's only like a year older than me." Said Naruto.

"When the shinma half of her was awaken she stopped aging, to be the guardian you can never grow up, she's probably older than the fifth Hokagai." Said Hinata.

"Even older than granny Tsunade?!" Yelled Naruto surprised.

"Yes." Said Hinata.

"Ino, I have to tell you something!" Called Sakura.

"Sakura, what's wrong, you look like you've been crying or something?" Asked Ino.

"Have you heard the legend of vampire princess Miyu?" Asked Sakura.

"Of course I have, my parents used to tell it to me when I was a little kid." Said Ino.

"Well it's true, we me her, she's in the village and Sasuke said we need to be on our guard." Said Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Mumbled Ino.

"Yes, she's here looking for something but we don't know what." Said Sakura.

"I'll go spread the word." Said Ino running off.

YAY!!!  
This chapter is so much longer than the other's I am so proud!  
I hope you liked it!

Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Well I'm finally updating, I hope you like it!

Don't forget to review!

I suggest reading Darkecogir's stories; they are all great, second chance is the best thing she has ever written!

Oh and Happy B-day Darkecogir's, it isn't today but it is soon so yeah!

Now on with the story!

"Miyu, we should leave, they know who you are, we are no longer welcome here." Said larva, him and Miyu were standing on a tree looking down on the village with Shiina on Miyu's shoulder.

"I must stay a little longer, I have a very persistent feeling of anxiety." Said Miyu, feeling a little weak but still restless.

"But Miyu, we all know there isn't a shinma here, our place is somewhere else fighting shinma, you know that, there is no reason for us to be here." Said Shiina.

"Shiina, you know how Miyu gets. She had just made some friends when they found out, we will be here for a little longer. But Miyu, I suggest you go somewhere else for a little while, if you don't you will be putting them in danger." Said Larva.

"I know, but first I have to talk to Sakura." Said Miyu jumping off the thick tree branch and heading down to the village.

Sakura walked through the village heading for the place her and Miyu had fought earlier that day.

" I wonder why she was here." Sakura muttered to herself as she came to the edge of the forest and slowly came closer to the small clearing.

"I don't think I should give up on her yet, she could have really been my friend." Continued Sakura, paying no attention to her surroundings, she was in a bit of a daydreaming state.

"Are you talking about Miyu? She wasn't your friend, she does this all the time, I wouldn't trust her if I were you." Said a small child's voice.

Sakura immediately went into alert, looking for the source of the voice.

A small figure appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?!" Asked Sakura a little freaked out.

"That isn't very polite, before asking someone else's name you should first introduce yourself." Said the figure moving closer to Sakura.

"It is almost time to make an appearance." Said a voice.

"I know, I will soon, but for the time being I would like to just sit here and watch the fight, I will leave soon." Said another voice.

"War is amusing but remember what we came here for." Said the first voice.

"Yes yes, but you should remember who is in charge here. Hmm, what is this?" Said the second voice, they were watching Naruto fight Miyu.

"It look's like I will have the perfect opportunity to make my move later toady." Said the second voice.

Short I know but at least I updated!

I hope you liked it!

Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Yay, I'm updating!!! I'd like to thank my reviewers and say something… I have no idea what the plot for this story is, I never did, so I hope it turns out okay!

Don't forget to review and I hope you like it!

Now on with the story!

**XOXOXOX**

"Who are you?" Said Sakura getting a hold of herself.

"Fine, my name is Reiha, what is yours?" Said the girl.

"Sakura, what do you want with me and how do you know Miyu?" Said Sakura, still on full alert.

"Oh we go back a very long time and I all I want is to know where Miyu is." Said Reiha.

"I don't know, but when you tell her would you mind giving her a message for me?" Asked Sakura moving her hand away from her Kunai knife.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you please tell her I need to talk to her, it is important?" Said Sakura

"I will make sure the message is delivered. Good bye, Sakura." Said Reiha walking off into a Gust of icy cold wind then disappearing.

Sakura headed back towards the village, unsure why she had headed out here in the first place.

**XOXOXOX**

Miyu walked through the town looking for Sakura.

"Miyu, I've finally found you, I have been looking everywhere for you." Said a familiar voice.

"Reiha!" Said Miyu turning around.

"Sakura asked me to tell you that she needs to talk to you it is important."

"Why are you here Reiha?" Said Miyu.

"Well isn't that rude, and after I went to all the trouble of finding you, I even gave you an important message." Said Reiha in her usual manner.

"Reiha I don't have time for this, I have things I need to do." Said Miyu turning around to leave.

"I want to fight Miyu, you know that."

"Reiha, please let me have a little more time, we can fight in a couple of day's."

"Fine, I'll be back in a couple of day's, but Miyu, this time there is no way out of it." Said Reiha disappearing ounce again.

**XOXOXOX**

Well that's the end of that chapter!

I am very sorry it is so short, I don't know what should happen next, sorry, at least I updated!

I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update! Sorry to rip off darkecogir'n'co with that part and the line separator, but I've tried so many and every time they disappear!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I must admit the last chapter kind of sucked, this one might too, considering I am listening to music at the same time! REVIEW, I NEED REVIEWS!!! YAY FACE DOWN!!! I LOVE THAT SONG!!!OMGG! I got reviews… that kind of sucks, it means fanfiction is stuffing up again because I didn't get them, damn! Sorry, I know I ramble, oh well, now on with the story!

**XOXOXOX**

Sakura walked through the cemetery, ounce again wondering what had brought her there in the first place.

"Shiina, I need your help finding Sakura, the sooner I find her the sooner we can leave." Sakura heard a voice near the back of the cemetery say, she looked up ahead to see the faint outline of Miyu's figure with something on her shoulder.

Sakura began walking toward Miyu just as she turned her head, as Miyu faced her Sakura realised Miyu's eyes were glowing like the full moon.

Sakura stopped a little surprised, but soon started moving toward her again.

The thing on Miyu's shoulder disappeared as Sakura got closer.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you." Said Miyu when Sakura was standing in front of her.

"Heheheheheheh!" Came an eerie laughter from behind a crypt.

"Who's there!?" Said Miyu and Sakura at the same time.

Two figures moved out from behind the thick grey cement wall.

"Kabuto, why don't you greet our guests." Said a particularly malevolent figure.

"It would be my pleasure." Said the other figure, as he moved closer you could see he had long silver hair in a ponytail, he was also wearing particularly geeky glasses. (Sorry I just had to say that!)

Miyu and Sakura prepared for battle, but Kabuto stopped when only a couple of meters away from the two girls.

"Good night." He said, he then did some hand signs and Miyu and Sakura started to get sleepy.

Sakura knew what Kabuto was doing but was not fast enough to counterattack and in a few moments both Miyu and Sakura were uncontious on the damp grass of the cemetery.

**XOXOXOX**

Sakura awoke three hours later in a small cell with only a few small windows, barley big enough for either of their hands to fit through.

"Miyu?" Asked Sakura seeing a figure lying in the shadows.

"Miyu?" Said Sakura again standing up and heading towards the figure.

Sakura sat down next to the still unconscious vampire princess and began to shake her shoulders to wake her while repeating her name.

"Miyu; Miyu; Miyu." Said Sakura, after saying her name for a full minute Sakura began to get impatient.

"MIYU!!" Yelled Sakura about to punch Miyu out of her deep sleep.

"Sakura, where are we?" Asked Miyu when Sakura's fist was only a few inches away from Miyu.

Sakura quickly loosened her fist and put her hand by her side.

"I don't know, I just woke up.' Sakura replied.

Miyu stood up and looked around the dark, musty room.

"The door seems to be hidden by something" Concluded Miyu.

"Maybe it's a jutsu." Said Sakura standing up.

"No, it is covered with cement." Said Miyu.

"That does make some sense, it means we can't break it like a jutsu, but if it is just cement then it should still be easy to break through." Said Sakura starting to look for the concealed door.

"I can't see anything." Said Sakura after a few moments.

"Oh, here." Said Miyu she then summoned a small flame and began to encourage it to grow stronger.

The flame soon lit almost the whole room, as small as it was.

"The door is over there." Said Miyu pointing to an area of cement that seemed a little lighter than the rest.

Sakura ran towards the door readying her fist for a powerful punch, her fist hit the wall putting a huge dent in it, as Sakura got ready for a second punch the wall began to grow, seeming to heal itself. Sakura stepped back.

"It is infused with chakra." She said.

"Larva." Said Miyu, a moment later her tall, cloaked friend appeared and sliced straight through the wall.

The wall began to grow back at great speed, but the small figure once again appeared on Miyu's shoulder lifting its droopy ear away from its eye.

Not a moment later the wall stopped growing leaving a big enough area for them all to fit through.

Miyu walked out of three small, destroyed prison first with the small rabbit on her shoulder followed closely by Larva, Sakura soon followed.

"Hi my name is Shiina, I thought I had better say so because I would rather you didn't refer to me as something like "That little rabbit on Miyu's shoulder"! And the tall, cloaked guy is Larva, though I'm sure that is obvious!" Said Shiina.

"Nice to meet you Shiina, my name is Sakura, but you probably know that don't you?" Said Sakura.

"Yes I do." Said Shiina being a little rude.

"Miyu, where are we?" Asked Larva ignoring the tension between Shiina and Sakura.

"I don't know, but I feel we need to get out of here and fast." Said Miyu.

Miyu jumped onto the branch of a near by tree.  
"Sakura, if someone was after us it may mean the other's are in danger, we need to get back to Konoha." Said Miyu before leaving, Sakura close behind.

"What about Shiina and Larva?" Asked Sakura looking behind them at Miyu's friends.

"They are going to stay behind and find out what they can about our captors." Replied Miyu.

**XOXOXOX**

Hinata, Kiba and Shino where training in the woods, Hinata felt she was too weak and had asked them to help her train using her Byakugan.

"Byakugan!" Said Hinata getting ready once more. Kiba and Shino got in position to attack, but Hinata let her guard down and signalled to them to stop, she had seen something interesting.

"What is it Hinata?" Asked Kiba walking to her side followed by Shino.

"There are two people coming this way." Said Hinata.

"Do you know who they are?" Asked Kiba.

"No, but they are not seem to be a threat." Said Hinata.

A few minutes later Miyu and Sakura dropped from the trees.

"Sakura, are you alright? You've been missing for almost a week." Said Hinata.

"I'm fine, but what do you mean a almost a week?" Said Sakura.

"You disappeared five day's ago." Said Hinata surprising Sakura.

Miyu was taken aback by this comment too, it hadn't seemed like five day's nor had Larva or Shiina said anything.

"Miyu, lets go tell the Hokage what happened to us." Said Sakura.

"Sakura I have to go somewhere, you can tell them, I hope to see you again soon." Said Miyu before walking into the desolate space she calls her world.

"Was that Miyu?" Asked Hinata.

"Yes it was." Said Sakura who then headed off towards the Hokage's place.

**XOXOXOX**

Miyu needed to find someone drink from (Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else) before her fight with Reiha.

But where could she find someone that wouldn't make her feel guilty about doing it to?

'Maybe I could find one of those people that kidnapped me and Sakura.' Miyu thought to herself.

"Miyu." Said Shiina appearing on her shoulder.

"Did you and Larva find out anything about the people who kidnapped me?" asked Miyu.

"Yes, there names are: Orochimaru and Kabuto, Orochimaru is the one in charge, all we could find out about them was that they are planning something to do with Konoha, we don't know what yet." Replied Shiina.

"Good job, can you please lead me back there?" Said Miyu.

"Of course." Said Shiina and they both left for Orochimaru's lair.

**XOXOXOX**

"We then headed back towards the village to make sure everyone was okay." Sakura said to the Hokage and his council.

"Very well, I shall alert the Anbu black ops (Sorry I don't think I spelt that right) and if they come we will be prepared, thank you, you may leave now." Said the third Hokage.

**XOXOXOX**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review but please no flames not that I care that much! I was trying to make this my longest chapter but I don't think it is, oh well still pretty good!


	10. Chapter 10

YAY, I'm updating… but more importantly me and my best friend are going to Pink live, OMGG!!!

Sorry, I couldn't resist, I've never been to a concert before and Pink rules!

Okay so the story still isn't really like the summary, oh well if it isn't by the time it is almost finished I will just have to change the summary, anyway on with the chapter, I hope you like it and don't forget to review! Oh and by the way, I don't expect people to favour it but you can still put it on alert, I don't expect loads of amazing reviews, but the more I get the faster I will update, I just thought I'd say that, now on with the story!

Actually this time I might just do some review replies!

Darkecogir'n'co: I never did that much constructive criticism, but I might now, mwahahahahahahahahahaa!!! Anyway thanks for the review!

Gothgirl-narutofan: I don't think anyone likes waiting! Oh well I have updated now and sorry it took so long!

Dragon Man 180: Yu shall see why he didn't have guards, you shall all see, for all you know he did but they were on a lunch break or somewhere else! Don't worry I haven't said what happens, how could I when I barely know!

Okay NOW on with the story!

**XOXOXOX**

Sakura walked into the Ramen store and was about to sit down when Ayame said, "I'm sorry but if that rabbit thing is with you you'll have to leave." Sakura turned around and saw Shiina standing on the ground looking up at her.

"Shiina what are you doing here?" Asked Sakura.

"I thought you might like to know Miyu is headed back to the place you two were imprisoned in, she didn't send me I don't even think she wants you to know but I decided I would tell you anyway, bye." Replied Shiina.

"Wait. Can you please tell me how to get there?" Asked Sakura.

"No, Miyu will get annoyed at me if I do that. I'm sure you can find your way there, might want to hurry though, oh and if you come, don't come alone or it will be the end of you." Said Shiina before disappearing.

Sakura turned around to see the stunned look on Ayame's face, she had seen Shiina talk and then disappear.

"What just happened?" She asked, surprised.

"Oh, you saw her… don't worry about it, it was nothing." Said Sakura before running out of the restaurant.

**XOXOXOX**

"Tsunade-sama, I need to request permission to gather some ninja and go after Miyu, she has gone after the people that kidnapped us?!" Said Sakura bursting into the Tsunade-sama's office.

"Are you a sure about that, do you think she really needs your help?" Said Tsunade-sama.

"Yes, I do, do I have your permission Tsunade-sama?" Asked Sakura.

"Okay, fine, you may get as many ninja as you wish but this is not an official mission, you have an hour to get everyone you need, get supplies and leave." Said Tsunade-sama

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Said Sakura running out of the room.

**XOXOXOX**

Sakura was ready to go and had gathered some willing friends to help her.

There was Kiba, Akamaru (of course), Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino.

Sasuke was out on another mission so he couldn't come, so was Chouji, Neji, Ten-ten and Rock-lee.

"So, I think Shikamaru should be the team leader for this mission." Said Sakura, facing the others.

"WHAT?! Why can't I be team leader?!" Yelled Naruto being a dumb ass (He was, I can call him hat if I want!).

"Because if you were team leader we would all be dead, now shut-up!!" Yelled Sakura getting annoyed at Naruto's ignorance.

Naruto stopped yelling but still stood there pouting.

"What a drag." Said Shikamaru.

**XOXOXOX**

Miyu reached the small cement cell her and Sakura had been imprisoned in earlier that day.

"I knew you would come back." Said Orochimaru appearing a few meters in front of her.

"Why did you kidnap me and Sakura?" Asked Miyu.

"I already told you, you will just have to try and remember the time you spent here." Replied Orochimaru.

"What do you mean? I though we were unconscious the whole time." Said Miyu.

"Not exactly, my dear." He said.

"My name is Miyu and that is how you shall address me." Said Miyu.

**XOXOXOX**

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure Sakura will be okay?" Asked Shizune.

"Yes, she will be, she has come a long way." Tsunade-sama replied.

**XOXOXOX**

Sorry I decided to change it to Tsunade-sama instead of the third, if it confuses people too much I may have to change it back to the third Hokage instead of Tsunade-sama, anyway, so it is no longer the third Hokage but the fifth a.k.a Tsunade-sama!

Also I know this chapter is kinda short and I am sorry but I wanted to update and I wasn't sure what should happen yet, I do have an idea but only a small one, anyway don't forget to review!


End file.
